Flames inside my body
by LaylaThePirate
Summary: Hotaru is a small island of the Great Blue, very calm and cheerful ... Until they arrive, our three captains of the fleets of WB favorite Ace, Marco and Satch, which will knowledge of a girl a bit 'special, named Monique. But they do not know that behind that girl solar, lurks a devastating power, and a character even more chilling, that the girl would never want to see again, beca
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Perhaps, what he had done Hotaru island a very busy and appreciated by the people, were the suburbs of the city: always full of joyful people, full of street performers and markets everywhere ... the dream of every person who loves the junk, in short ! But what tourists loved to see was the show that every full moon was made live in the woods of the lakes: the full moon lit up the sheets of water completely, which in turn reflected the light of the fireflies ubiquitous in those woods, which shone for ten minutes, a show not to be missed for some, a supernatural event to others.  
The people who inhabited this island was hospitable and very friendly, although sometimes a bit 'bizarre, was an example that the market every Saturday took place in the main square.  
And that day was Saturday. The day that Ace, Mark and Satch came down from their boats believing that on that island, apparently so quiet, they would spend a well-deserved vacation.  
Just rested his feet on grit thin near the port could never fail, were overwhelmed by a wave of merchants, who wanted to sell him anything possible and berry spillargi more than necessary. But then they realized that the boys were part of the Whitebeard Pirates, and let them go.  
The three met dell'essersi traders freed so easily driven by hunger and uncontrollable Ace, they decided to go and eat at the nearest inn, asked information to a man, apprenza a fisherman, who advised him the shortest route to arriving in the country, while Mark volunteered to guide them, believing that he was the most attentive. He changed his mind when, after an hour and three bellies grumbled, the three pirates found themselves in a forest, with a puzzled Satch, a Marco embarrassed, and last but not least, an Ace hungrier than ever.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Damn, Marco, I knew that you were not able to orient yourself!" Snapped Ace, a prey to panic .. that is, to starvation.  
"It's not my fault if this damn island is full of intricate and convoluted way," replied Marco.  
"Guys, look at the bright side! At least we stumbled on an island summer, because, let's face it, you'd be dead on un'siola winter freeze to death! "Satch tried to cheer them up, extracting, however, only a glare by two.  
After a good half an hour spent wandering, finally the three captains began to hear voices, hand in hand, became more and more strong to be like a real buzz ... the boys ran orienting with hearing, this time, however, , as lead was no more Ace and Marco for obvious reasons. Just emerged from the forest were literally overwhelmed by a "river" of people, as defined by Ace later, then they understood. They understood why the old sailor had told him that every Saturday in the suburbs of the city there were markets, markets, shops, stalls of all kinds, and that every single square or street was full of people or tourists. A great place to spend some 'time in peace, really a great place.  
While Ace, Satch and Marco were making their space, trying tirelessly with eyes the sign of a tavern, the latter was pushed violently by a girl, who cried out:  
"Move over, roasted pineapple!"  
The poor captain, just stood up, angry as ever turned away, shouting:  
"What! Who called me so? "For a moment, the boy saw hundreds and hundreds of eyes staring at him, now that people had doubts about the sanity of the boy who, exasperated, tried to ignore those people staring at him and continue to look for tavern.

Monique smiled, continuing to walk a little fatigue in that sea of people. That was a beautiful day, sunny but not too much, with a slight breeze that hovered over the island, in short, a perfect day.  
The girl had more or less eighteen, her eyes were chocolate brown and her long hair was a very vivid orange, almost red.  
"But ... I'm almost sorry to have called that that guy ... well, almost!" He chuckled to hermself Monique, dragging his backpack, which contained all that was more expensive: three pictures depicting familiar faces, a bag of berry, pentagrammato a notebook with notes written above, a tiny portable lumacofono, a strange pen with his name on it, a symbol pendant with a silver and a sweater crumpled with its initial clumsily stitched above.  
"But if you had it coming ... and in fact there really resembled, to a pineapple!" Continued to think.  
"Maybe I'm giving too much importance to a silly thing ... that's the most important thing," cried this time, indicating a tavern, from which fouriusciva a smell anything bad. She set about to enter, when, next to her was thrown away from the inn a man, who had a couple of bumps on his head and a black eye.  
"Damn ... you have tanned back for the holidays, eh?" Asked the eighteen year old to a man on the thirty.  
"Yes, Monique, is the third time this week!"  
"If you want my advice, found another inn. You do not want wimps. And I know the owner as much time as you can imagine. "Monique smiled, a light in his eyes.  
"Well, good luck, anyway!" Finished the girl, entering the tavern with ease.


End file.
